Timeline Rectified
by changingdestiny40
Summary: In 2040, Mia Queen, her brother William, and their close friends and fellow heroes Connor Hawk and Zoe Ramirez gather together their loved ones and the latters allies from the past in order for them to witness Oliver's 5 year crucible towards becoming the Arrow and then the first two years of his crusade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you? From time to time in my life I've toyed with this idea but never committed to it. But now, after so long, I've finally decided to start my own Watching Arrow" fic. It will consist, and start, with all of the flashbacks followed by the first two seasons. **

**The transcripts for the flashbacks will be the ones from Bl4ckhunter's fic entitled ****_"The Journey of the Arrow"_****, which I'll be using with his permission.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my take on this genre. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow"_****, its characters, canon stories, or dialogue. It's the complete property of its owners and I make no monetary profit off of this.**

_Prologue_

_Year: 2040_

_Location: Hall Of Justice (Justice League Headquarters)_

_Setting: League Roundtable_

Seated at the roundtable were Mia Queen, her half-brother William, her boyfriend Conner Hawk, who was Diggle and Lyla's adopted son, and her good friend Zoe Ramirez, the daughter of legendary hero Rene Ramirez, aka Wilddog. They were currently in the middle of discussing their latest operation, but one that was very unusual for them compared to their last operations. For them however, it was the most important operation of all and affected not only their city's future, but the past as well.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea Mia?", Conner asked his girlfriend, still a little apprehensive as to the ramifications of what they'd planned and were about to do.

"He has a point sis. As much as I want things to be better for all of us and for this city, is this something we should truly risk doing? After all, isn't messing with the past something that Uncle Barry has warned us about?", William added, also a little concerned though he would ultimately support his sister in this endeavor, knowing how much it meant to her. Heck, it meant a lot to him.

"Of course I'm certain guys. In case you haven't noticed, this future we're living in is crappy and all of us deserve better", Mia answered emphatically, looking at the two men she cared for in different ways. "Besides, all of us one month ago were already made aware of the fact that none of this was supposed to happen anyway in that this is not even the correct timeline and all we need to do is to correct one particular event in the past, the major event we discussed, in order for the timeline to reset back to its original flow. The reason things even went the wrong way is because of Thawne causing a ripple effect when he first murdered Uncle Barry's mom and speaking of the latter, he's the one, along with the rest of the League, who gave his consent for our current endeavor, understanding that we're only reversing things back to the way they were intended to be."

"I fully concur with Mia guys", Zoe added seriously from where she sat. "None of what we went through, or what our parents and their loved ones and allies, went through, should've happened and we've been given a chance by our anonymous informant to set things right. And not only their histories and lives but also their reputations. With what we've planned, not only will we provide them and ourselves with a better future but will hopefully also help them make better choices in their lives so that our enemies won't use the history books to sully their names."

Conner sighed, and then nodded.

"You're right, both of you. This is a tremendous and unique opportunity to better our lives and avoid the mistakes of the past. Plus this is an extraordinary situation since we'll be literally resetting a timeline that actually needs to be reset, which in turn will transform all of our lives for the better. I just wanted to ensure, for all of our peace of mine, that we're all still on the same page here and that this is something we're certain we need to do."

Mia in response to her boyfriend's words reached forward and took his hand in hers.

"I understand Conner, and it's alright to be a little apprehensive. I am as well, and no doubt along with everyone else in this room. But I'm also just as certain that we would not be doing any of this if we had any other choice", she said to him softly while giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He in turn smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand as well. After a moment, William broke the silence.

I guess it's settled then. And so are we ready to proceed sis?"

Mia nodded confidently.

"We are indeed, and let us begin now", she said to him and then, after taking a deep breath to sooth her nerves, summoned their good friend Dante Huang-Ramon, the son of the semi-retired Cisco Ramon, formerly Vibe, and his romantic partner Kamilla Huang. Dante was named in honor of his uncle and Cisco's brother and was the Vibe of this time period, having inherited his father's powers. After a little while, the 19 year old young man appeared before them.

"It's time Dante. Please commence with your given instructions", Mia said to him seriously, to which Dante grinned.

"You've got it boss", he answered in the affirmative and with a big smile, and then turned, leaving the room, and Dante Jr. having picked up a device like the one the late Captain Hunter had used to teleport the Legends when he first recruited them so many years ago, and used it to transport himself to the distant past in order to gather together everyone of absolute importance to his friends current endeavor. And back at the Hall Of Justice, Mia, William, Conner, and Zoe prepared themselves to greet their soon to be guests while hoping that this new mission they'd undertaken would be successful.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N In regards to this particular timeline, and for the purpose of avoiding any complications for myself, the Crisis never happened in this universe and will never happen. That way, I won't be stuck with the issue of the friends wanting to reset the timeline if the timeline was already reset by the merging of worlds and in turn creating a situation in which they're trying to reset a timeline that might not exist for the most part anymore before the Crisis.**

**Also, for the first time, I'll be following the example of some of my fellow writers in that I'll use my author's notes to address any potential reviewers here. And I'll also be adapting the same policy for future long stories of mine.**

**And now, chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow"_****, its dialogue, or anything related to it and no money whatsoever is being made off of it.**

_The Gathering_

_Year: 2012_

At the Queen Mansion, Moira Queen was currently in the middle of having a heated discussion with her 17 year old daughter Thea about the latter's latest transgression. This time it involved the mother having discovered a packet of ecstasy underneath her wayward daughter's pillow inside of the latter's bedroom. Thea on her part was being dismissive and rude while Moira was trying to keep herself from losing her patience with her when Dante Jr., having appeared behind them and without being seen, activated his device and engulfed the two women in a bright flash of light.

After he did what he had to do there, Dante Jr. next used his Vibe powers to transport himself to China, where Oliver Queen, having been away from home for 5 years, ostensibly lost on an island in the middle of the North China Sea until he was rescued by Chinese fishermen in the area, was currently working to clear things up with the local Chinese authorities. After he'd finished, and with their help, he contacted the Queen Consolidated Subsidiary in the country arranging transportation back home. As soon as that was settled and Oliver was on his way to access it, Dante Jr. stepped before him, adapting a battle stance that Mia had taught him, deliberately challenging the man before him. Oliver suddenly went on the defensive, not knowing who this was but unwilling to back down from a challenge and feeling a need to contain him if he was a threat to the innocent civilians around them.

All of a sudden, the young man turned and ran into the other direction, causing Oliver to growl in annoyance since he did not want to miss his flight home but still needed to know the other man's intentions, causing him to run after him. Dante Jr. on his part led Oliver into an abandoned alley and then turned to face him once more. Oliver stared at him with a stern expression upon his face.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!", he demanded, wanting answers. Dante Jr., having been briefed by Mia and the history books as to how Oliver operated and in turn wanting to keep the other man from attacking him while also wanting to avoid wasting precious time, quickly launched a Vibe from his right hand, slamming the future archer against the wall beside them, slightly disorienting him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, I really am, but I'm doing this for your own good", he regretfully said to the other man, and then immediately whipped out his device and Oliver at that moment found himself surrounded by a bright beam of light, transporting him from away from where he was at that moment.

Dante Jr. next transported himself to somewhere in Europe and made his way to a League Of Assassins safe house that Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul, daughter of Ra's A'l Ghul who was the leader of the League, were currently using as their base of operations. They'd been dispatched by Nyssa's father to ascertain the location of a major HIVE base in the area and then to relay its coordinates with him so that he could send a strike team which Sara and Nyssa would use to destroy it. The two women were currently standing outside discussing their plans when Nyssa impulsively pulled Sara forward and engulfed her in a hot and deep lip lock which Sara, while surprised, quickly reciprocated.

Dante Jr. took a moment to appreciate the site, smirking to himself, and then approached them.

"Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul I presume?", he addressed them, causing them to quickly pull apart and adapt their own battle stance, Nyssa on her part pointing a sword straight at him.

"Who are you!? Are you with HIVE!?", she demanded to know, while also annoyed that this bold man had the audacity to interrupt her kiss with her beloved, which they had both been enjoying. "Speak now before I cut out your tongue!"

Dante Jr. gulped, a little intimidated by these two women before him, but unwilling to let it distract him from his mission. Deciding not to waste time, he quickly used his device to capture them in the beam of light and also transported them to where they needed to be.

After that was done, Dante Jr. returned to Star City and went inside the apartment of attorney Laurel Lance, Sara's sister, who was currently finishing up lunch from _Big Belly Burger _with her close friend, and sometimes friends with benefits, Tommy Merlyn, the latter being Oliver's best friend. As soon as they were through, and while in the middle of chatting and laughing alongside some mutual flirting, the young Vibe quietly approached them and, before they could see him and react, had them transported to the same location where he'd sent the others.

He next went to the home of Detective Quentin Lance of the SCPD, Laurel and Sara's father, and observed the older man about to drink another bottle of beer while another empty bottle stood beside him. Dante Jr. shook his head in dismay, remembering the stories about his alcoholism from the history books and hoping that this would be another problem that Mia's plan would fix. He stepped forward and, without preamble, had Quentin transported to where he also needed to be.

Finally, Dante Jr. found and located John Diggle, who was in the bodyguard business, Felicity Smoak, an I.T. specialist at Queen Consolidated, Lyla Michaels, second in command of the U.S. government agency ARGUS and Diggle's ex-wife, and Roy Harper, a 21 year old resident of the Glades, Star City's, then Starling City, poorest district, and used his device to send them to where he'd sent the others he'd transported, which was in the future.

His work now completed in this decade, he made his way back to the future where Mia, her brother and their friends, and all of their guests he'd just picked up were waiting, he himself eager to get this show on the road.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N I was originally going to have the meeting between the guests and Mia happen in this chapter, but the gathering of the viewers ended up going longer than I intended and so I decided it would be better for the arrival to be in the next chapter.**

**In regards to the viewers, I'd like to ask all of you if I should include Rene Ramirez as well or only use the current viewers. I ask since I want Rene to still join the team and also since Zoe, his daughter, is one of the recruiters, but some of you might only prefer the major characters before Rene learning about Oliver's past and becoming part of this network the viewers will create with Oliver after they are returned to the past.**

**Therefore, I will go with the majority of reviews who are either for or against Rene becoming part of the viewing audience.**

**On an unrelated note, I learned recently, to my surprise, that Amell was actually angry about the execution of his first death scene during ****_"Hour One"_****, at least in regards to how it was filmed and the roles given to Caity and Gustin during it. He even cursed about it.**

**I'll write and post the next chapter after reading your decision regarding Rene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. After having been gone from this story for so long, I'm back with a new chapter. And I've decided to add both Rene Ramirez, per requests from many, and Slade Wilson himself, to the viewing audiences and have slightly edited the preceding chapter for that purpose in regards to Rene. And here we go.**

**_Guest 1_****: Sure, and that's what I intend to do regarding Mia's parents.**

**_Jason Hunter_****: He's been added, and thank you.**

**_Jburville15_****: Thank you very much, and I hope you'll enjoy.**

**_Guest 2_****: Thank you, and he's here with the others. And maybe so but only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow" _****or its main story and dialogue.**

_Arrivals & Introductions_

_Year: 2040_

_Location: Hall Of Justice [Justice League Headquarters]_

_Setting: League Auditorium_

Next thing they knew, everyone whom Dante Jr. had transported found themselves lying on their backs and feeling quite disoriented while taking a few moments to rub their eyes. After regaining their bearings, they groaned and stretched a bit as they began lifting themselves up and getting onto their feet. After doing so, they began taking in their surroundings, wondering where they were.

"Mom, where on Earth are we?", Thea asked her mom timidly, wondering what in the world had just happened to them all.

"I honestly don't know sweetie, but I wish I did", Moira answered worriedly while pulling her slightly nervous daughter into her arms in an attempt to comfort her, the young woman responding by leaning into her mother's embrace. Meanwhile Oliver was looking around and practicing what Slade, Waller, and Talia had each taught him about accessing his surroundings when he suddenly, and to his shock, saw Sara gazing at him intensely while another raven haired woman stood right next to her.

"Ollie?", she asked her close friend and former lover in shock, not having expected to ever see him again.

"Sara?", he whispered breathlessly, having believed she was dead all of this time and trying to understand. "W..w..hat? I, I mean h..h..how?"

At that moment, and both of them suddenly overcome with emotion while foregoing their emotional discipline, Sara surged forward and leapt into Oliver's arms, embracing him tightly while he returned said embrace, the two of them weeping in each other's arms. Nyssa on her part looked on as her heart constricted with a feeling of jealousy. She had known about her beloved's history with Oliver due to what the latter had shared with her, and while she did not doubt that the blonde loved her deeply, she could still see the intense bond between Sara and Oliver as they held each other. For the first time in her life, the young heiress to the League could not help but feel insecure in her relationship.

After a brief time, Oliver lifted up his head and saw his mother and sister, who were staring at both him and Sara in shock like they had towards each other, though Moira wasn't as shocked as her daughter since she'd already spoken with Oliver on the phone much earlier when he'd phoned to let her know he was still alive and returning home. Despite having heard his voice, it was another thing for her to see her son in the flesh and standing before her and nor had she expected their first meeting since his return to be under these circumstances.

"Oliver?", she asked hesitantly as she took a tentative step towards him while Thea remained standing where she was, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her big brother was here with them. Moira on her part had meant to tell Thea about the phone call and his return but had forgotten due to having to confront her over her latest infraction.

Oliver on his part gave his mother a soft smile and a gentle nod.

"Mom", he responded in a near whisper, but Moira heard it loud and clear and it was enough to convince her that it was indeed him. Emotion then overcame her as she hurried forward and Oliver on his part took her in his arms.

"My boy, my beautiful boy", she spoke as she wept while gently stroking his hair in a way that only a mother could. After some time, they extracted themselves from their embrace and then Oliver turned his attention fully towards Thea, who now had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ollie?", she asked timidly, and with a gentle nod from him, her walls broke down completely and she was the next person to rush forward and jumped on him, her legs bent backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I knew it, I knew you were alive", the 17 year old young woman gushed happily as she held onto her brother.

"You were with me the whole time", Oliver responded warmly to her words as he held his baby sister. As the Queen family enjoyed their reunion, another reunion was unfolding between another family.

"Sara?", Laurel asked stunned while Quentin's hoarsely breathed out, "Baby girl?" was heard right afterwards, the father and daughter duo trying to make sense of their lost daughter and sister respectively standing right before them. Sara responded with a small smile while nodding eagerly and emotionally.

"It's me guys", she answered them while trying yet failing not to cry as she kept wiping her eyes. The three of them then moved towards each other and engulfed each other in a warm embrace, holding each other tight while shedding tears. Shortly afterwards, Quentin lifted up his head and was immediately filled with rage upon seeing Oliver. He immediately stepped away from his family and charged towards the younger man.

"You!", he growled, his eyes shining with fury. "Because of you my baby girl has been missing for five years, my other daughter was left heartbroken for many reasons, reasons for which I'm certain you can imagine you scumbag, and both of us were left within our own hell and grieving her in a state of endless torture. And now you dare return and show your face to us you sorry a** punk?!"

The furious detective then swung his arm while Oliver, deliberately making no attempt to stop the incoming punch, allowed it to hit his face. He honestly could not blame the other man's anger or his actions since he understood, with shame, that his own actions were what mainly contributed to the pain and loss the Lances had been forced to go through and if this was what Quentin thought would help him, then he would let him have his pound of flesh.

Following the first strike, which hurt Quentin's hand slightly, he then moved to slug him once more when his hand was caught midair and held in a near vice like grip. Turning to see who had dared interrupt him, he turned his head and saw that the source of the grip was a young blonde haired woman with steely eyes that started intently into his.

"All right that's enough. I understand why you're so angry at Oliver and believe me when I say that I fully sympathize", the woman began gently but firmly. "But I did not bring you here, or anyone else in this room, to start fighting each other and I'd like to kindly ask you to please refrain from this sort of outburst again or I will be forced to take certain measures. Am I clear?!"

Quentin on his part wanted to angrily retort at the other woman but the look in her eyes told him that it would be unwise to test her patience. And so with an aggravated sigh, he reluctantly put his arm down and backed away while she in turn released him. The others in the room however all turned their gazes towards her over what she'd just said about having brought them all here.

"Wait a minute miss. Are you saying that you're responsible for why we're all here?", Diggle was the first one to speak up and ask, voicing everyone else's thoughts, followed by Roy asking in a follow up, "And if so, why have you even done this? And I mean no offence lady, but I don't know any of these people and I doubt they know me or anyone else in this room". Almost all of the other guests nodded in agreement, almost because some of them, such as the Queens, the Lances, and Tommy all knew each other personally of course.

The woman nodded her head in response to Diggle's question and moved to answer it along with Roy's question as well.

"Yep, that would be me, and in case any of you are wondering, my name is Mia. As for the reason I've done so, it's because due to past events, this current timeline is royally screwed up from what It was meant to be and I and my team wish to course correct it back to its true form", she explained matter of factly to her curious guests, leaving them with more questions than answers, particularly in her reference to the timeline.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean when you say 'the current timeline', and who's your team?", Tommy asked her, trying to make sense of her words.

"To answer your question, I must first explain to you, and to all of you, that none of you are in the year I extracted you from. In fact, all of you are currently in the year 2040", she explained, causing most of those present to voice exclamations of disbelief upon hearing this, Rene's voice being the loudest, and then continued. "And before any of you protest against this info, let me explain that in this time period, technology has become so incredibly advanced that time travel is indeed, possible and the young man I had transport you here? His name is Dante Jr. and his device, the one that surrounded each of you with a sort of blinding light, is what enabled him to transport you from your time to ours. It was also once used by the late legendary time traveler Rip Hunter.

"As for this timeline being incorrect, things had transpired in an entirely different way but due to certain events in the past, albeit not tied to you directly, those events caused a ripple effect which in turn led to a significant change in history that set everything off course. By bringing all of you here, my goal is to prevent that moment from happening. However instead of just telling you about it, you also need to see it for yourselves and that's why my team and I have decided to show you the string of events over the next two years since it's within that time frame the particular event I'm referring to transpires."

Following her explanation, the guests found themselves all intrigued. Most of them still had doubts however that they were actually in the future and all of this talk about timelines and ripple effects was difficult for them to grasp, but since they were apparently not being returned home anytime soon, they decided to go along with whatever their host's plans were, despite how crazy this sounded.

"In addition, I'm also using this opportunity to share with you the journey of one man, one in particular among you, as he goes on to become one of the greatest and most legendary heroes ever and that's what you'll also be watching", Mia added. "And all of you are a significant part of this man's journey and a vital part of your city's future and therefore need to be prepared in order to help him accomplish his mission. And that's why in addition to seeing the events over the next two years, you'll also first be seeing the past of this man as he was forged into the hero he's destined to become. Having said that, I think that all of you should make your introductions to each other now in order to create a sense of familiarity since you'll all be sharing this experience together."

Following her words, everyone present, not finding any issue with that and especially since they were all going to be there together and therefore might as well get to know each other, went ahead and did exactly that, Oliver being the first one to speak.

"Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and former castaway", he shared with everyone while frowning at Mia's words and having a sneaking suspicion as to the future hero she was referring to.

"Moira Queen, Oliver and Thea's mother and businesswoman", Moira was the next one to share.

"Thea Queen, trust fund princess", she answered a bit cheekily to which her mother frowned in mild disapproval but was inwardly amused since it was kind of accurate.

"Quentin Lance, SCPD detective", he gruffly said to them all.

"Laurel Lance, attorney at CNRI", she revealed.

"Sara Lance, their daughter and sister respectively and former castaway as well", she explained, purposefully avoiding the fact she was also an assassin.

"Tommy Merlyn, billionaire playboy", he said with a grin.

"John Diggle, former Special Forces and now private security", he said.

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 1980 and IT specialist at _Queen Consolidated_", she shared while waving her hand in a tick tok move.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's A'l Ghul, heir to the demon", Nyssa stated proudly while lifting her chin up high, leaving everyone except Oliver and Moira curious as to who her father was, though it caused Oliver to have a slight shiver and feeling especially worried regarding Sara's possible involvement since she was clearly connected to Nyssa in some way. He even desperately hoped that she hadn't joined the League and dreaded to think as to what that could mean.

"Roy Harper, Glades resident", the young man with the red hoodie introduced himself next.

"Lyla Michaels, deputy director of A.R.G.U.S.", she said while Oliver was the only one to react at the name and Diggle did not show any surprise about this, the former due to experience with that organization and the latter since he already knew of her occupation.

"Rene Ramirez, former Navy SEAL, dishonorably discharged, and I have no idea as to what the hell I'm doing here", he being the final one to introduce himself. Mia nodded.

"Alrighty then, and with that out of the way, I'm now going to assign each of you to our seats within this auditorium and the seating arrangements are non-negotiable. And now if you all would?"

She said, and then led them to the seats each person would occupy. She had Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa sit in the front row with Oliver and Nyssa sitting on the right and the left of Sara respectively. Placed Laurel and Tommy right next to each other respectively on the second row, sat Moira, Thea, and Roy together on the third row, Moira on Thea's left and Roy on her right, and finally sat Quentin, Diggle, Lyla, Felicity, and Rene all together on the fourth row.

Afterwards Mia turned and addressed everyone once more.

"Now that you're all seated, I'd like to let you know that if you need anything, such as refreshments, bathroom breaks, or anything else, any one of you may press the green button on your respective arm rests and and it will send my team and myself a signal during which one of us will come and take care of it. And now, on with the show.

"Oh, and if any of you are worried about the passage of time in the year you were extracted from, don't. After this is all said and done, you will all be transported back to the exact same moment before I had you brought here."

She then exited the room and went to the monitoring area where her friends were and William uploaded the first set of memories for their guests to watch. As for the guests themselves, they settled down and watched as the screen above them flickered and then began displaying said memories.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N I had originally intended to add Slade, but had forgotten to do so and ended up writing myself into a corner. And so I've decided to wait for another chapter to somehow introduce him. Which means that the wait for him will be longer.**

**Regarding Quentin's attitude, I wanted to capture his S1 self and use it to present a hopefully realistic picture as to his emotions towards Oliver and how he might've confronted Oliver directly the first time and even if he'd known Sara was alive and standing before him. And I can see Oliver taking it since he had blamed himself a lot over Sara's disappearance, even though she made the decision to get on the gambit with him.**

**I'd also like to address those who might feel that certain characters, namely Diggle, Felicity, and even Rene, and perhaps Thea, Laurel, and Tommy as well, don't deserve to be a part of the viewing audience since the writers screwed up by making them self-righteous, arrogant, and hypocritical, and in turn unlikable, for a time. Or that if they were to see Oliver's so called "confession" that he likes killing, even though I'll mainly be showing only the first two years of his present day mission after the five years away, then they might eagerly eat up that false confession.**

**The versions of those characters here have been taken from the time period before they became the annoying characters we remember, for a time. And so they're not the same people that they sadly became, barring Felicity's past mistakes in college. And by watching themselves and also being warned by their hosts regarding their bad choices, it should cause them to make better choices in their lives.**

**While I know this does not always work, I like to believe that if a person has the opportunity to see themselves doing something wrong or behaving terribly, and before they do so, then it can serve as a wakeup call and especially if seeing themselves in such an unlikable manner makes them feel embarrassed and ashamed. And that's what I'm aiming for.**

**Plus with them all watching the first two years of Oliver's mission in the present, seeing the times he used lethal force would, in my personal opinion, plant the foundation of the true belief that he's not a monster and so would find the confession to be nonsense. And except for those in life who stubbornly don't want to admit the truth, it's hard to deny said truth when it's front and center and without anything to counter it.**

**I also believe that, as an author, being fair to a character should be about accepting the truth of what canon presents them as within each season, acknowledging their good and bad sides, except for when canon is inconsistent or goes against its pre-established logic like Oliver liking killing or Sara preferring girls as though she never had feelings for Oliver.**

**I don't know when I'll have another chapter ready but I'll see how it goes.**

**Have a blessed day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everyone. A whole lot of time has passed once more has it not? And I have no excuse for it. But now I'm back with a new chapter and now we finally get this show on the road in regards to the characters watching their own future adventures.**

_Coyotepup4-_: Thanks for that regarding Felicity graduating, and I'll correct it. And good to hear you're having fun reading this.

_Bellxs_: I understood what you were saying, and I see in regards to English. And thanks for that in regards to Felicity and I'll fix that. And here's the new chapter and thanks for your support.

_Zenny01_: Thank you, and here's more.

_Guest_: Here's the update.

_Meli2020_: Thanks, and here's a new chapter. And I've written two Thea/Roy stuff for you in response to your request. I don't know when they'll be posted though.

_Spnfan2005_: Here's the new chapter.

_Guest_: New update now available.

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow" _**

_Gambit Tragedy & Lian Yu Arrival_

_Year: 2040_

_Location: Hall Of Justice [Justice League Headquarters]_

_Setting: League Auditorium_

**The Queen's Gambit sailed through the storm in the sea as one of the crewmen entered, recommending to head back due to the possible danger, along with the storm being Category 2. Robert agreed, intending to form a crew before Oliver entered, asking if they were in trouble, before Sara, wearing nothing but a nightrobe and her undergarments, appeared, teasing Oliver as he ordered her to return back to the bedroom.**

Moira and Thea's eyes moistened with tears as they saw Robert again and for the first time in 5 years, the pang of sadness regarding his loss stabbing their hearts as they held each other close, attempting to comfort each other, though Thea began to cry harder as Moira rubbed her back soothingly.

Oliver on his part looked down somberly while Sara moved to wrap her arm around his shoulder and Oliver leaned into her, silently thanking her for her support. Nyssa watched the interaction between them but could not take it upon herself to feel jealous since she knew that her girlfriend was only comforting the man sitting with them.

**Oliver seemed to be smiling happy before Robert warned him that he was doing with the younger sister of his girlfriend, cheating on her like that, was not going to end well for either of the youngsters.**

"And he was right. It did not end well for any of us Oliver since you not only broke my heart due to your actions but caused me to be bereaved of my sister for the last five years!", Laurel spoke up with anger and arms crossed. "And you got both of yourselves stuck in another location for five years and without a way back home. So yeah. Things went horribly for all three of us didn't they!?"

Oliver and Sara bowed their heads in shame upon hearing her words, knowing that she was right. Meanwhile the memory continued.

**Oliver and Sara were in the bedroom, drinking wine as they teased each other, while Oliver sat next to Sara in bed as the young Lance said that Laurel was going to kill her but Oliver assured her that Laurel would never find out.**

Quentin, Moira, Theo, and Nyssa all cringed and turned their heads away upon that scene, the first three because they had no interest in seeing their loved ones in such a compromising position, Thea especially in regards to not wanting to witness her brother's sex life (no siree she thought to herself). As for Nyssa, and while she knew that they obviously were not together now, but seeing her beloved and the latter's old boyfriend together caused her heart to ache and especially since it was still apparent that they still cared about each other deeply even now.

For Laurel however, she was filled with even more anger.

"Seriously guys! Why would either of you do this to me? What did I do to either of you to warrant this betrayal? I can't completely blame you Sara since it's clear that any girl cannot help but fall under his spell like I did", she spoke up once more, her voice filled with not only anger but also deep sadness. "But she was my sister Oliver. And I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry and that's what happens when a sister dies while screwing said sister's boyfriend. We even buried an empty coffin since there was no body."

Oliver at that moment then turned in his seat and looked up at Laurel, as she stared down at him with great emotion, as though she was trying to bold herself back from crying.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, and how I hurt you. What I did was a terrible thing to do to you and you absolutely did not deserve it", he said to her softly and with deep remorse in his eyes. "I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. But I promise to do all I can to make things right between us and regardless of where we end up.

"But I promise I'm no longer that immature and out of control playboy I once was and again, I am truly and deeply sorry for my actions and the pain they caused towards you and your family. But please don't blame Sara for it. I'm the one at fault for seducing her and taking advantage of her and the blame lies on me solely…."

"Cut the crap Ollie! I can speak for myself and it was my fault as much as yours", Sara immediately interrupted him, feeling highly annoyed at his attempt to take all the blame as though she was not a grown woman who could not make her own choices. She then turned towards her sister and father, the matter having an arm wrapped around his eldest shoulder in support while glaring at Oliver with fury, not being able to help himself.

"Oliver did not force me to do anything, despite his current attempt to take all of the blame. I knew exactly what I was doing and I did not just fall under his spell but I fell in love with him, deeply. And I knew that it would hurt you but I did it anyway", she addressed them both and then her sister directly and with deep remorse and sorrow in her eyes.

"There's no excuse for my behavior and if could change it, I would. But I am also so very sorry for what I did and for breaking the bond between siblings and in one of the worst ways possible. And like Ollie, I will also do all I can to make things right between us. And I won't ask for your forgiveness either but I am just so, so, so sorry for everything."

Laurel took a deep breath, and sighed, turning away from them as the tears began to flow harder. She could see from their eyes and hear from their words that they were truly sorry and deeply sincere in their remorse. But she still could not help her feelings of resentment towards them both, and Oliver especially despite Sara also claiming responsibility for her role in what had happened. It also hurt even more to learn that what she'd always assumed was a meaningless fling actually meant more to Sara and found herself hurt more by the emotional element than the physical act between them.

Moira also shook her head at the whole situation, her heart going out to her son and the Lance sisters over this mess but wishing that Oliver, as much as she loved him, had been much more responsible and less careless and out of control back then. She had even hoped that he would've matured after the near miss with the young woman Samantha Clayton, a situation she had conveniently made go away. But sadly he had not.

At least he seemed much more mature and level headed, if not clearly broken and withdrawn, but she desperately wished that he had not have gone through whatever he went through in order to reach that level.

Everyone else in attendance also had their own personal thoughts towards what they had witnessed, not approving of Oliver's actions but also feeling sorry for him and the two sisters, in addition to them remembering their own youthful indiscretions. And Roy on his part shook his head and thought, _typical billionaire playboy_. But not surprised since to him, that's how the rich seemed to behave in general.

From where she was, Mia had directed her brother to pause the memory play due to the conversations between her dad, Sara, and Laurel. But currently, since no one was saying any more, she gestured to him to resume the video and William obliged.

**They were about to make out on the bed, when they heard thunder, which startled Sara. Oliver assured her as they kissed before the yacht flipped over, causing for Oliver, Sara, and the furniture to fall as they hit the wall. Oliver was dazed as he got up, looking for Sara and as his vision cleared, in horror, he saw her get sucked out of the yacht as Oliver vainly attempted to reach out, while Sara screamed out Oliver's name before the sea and the darkness consumed her.**

**A few moments later, Oliver was sucked out of the Gambit onto the open sea as well as he swam to the surface, while he attempted to vainly call out for Sara. The lifeboat, on which Robert and his bodyguard, David Hackett, neared Oliver as he got onboard. Oliver vainly screamed out Sara's name and wanted to save her before they saw the Gambit sink to the bottom of the sea as Robert told Oliver that there was nothing they could do for her anymore.**

Almost everyone in the room, with the exception of Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa, had looks of horror upon their faces as they watched the nightmarish scene, and especially as they watched Sara being sucked from the Gambit so suddenly, terror upon her face. Though none were more horrified by that scene than Laurel and Quentin, notwithstanding the fact that she was alive and well and sitting just one aisle down below them.

At that moment, Laurel's anger towards her sister dissipated, for the moment at least, and she was crying and trembling. Seeing this, Sara immediately got up from her seat and walking over towards her, wrapped her sister into a tight hug. Quentin also left his seat and went over to both of his daughters, taking them both into his own arms as the three Lances cried hard together.

"It's alright guys. I'm here now. I'm alive. It's okay", she whispered to them soothingly, rubbing their backs gently, as she attempted to comfort them, though Laurel cried harder. And no one in the room could help but feel deep sympathy for the Lance family as their hearts went out to them, and all of the women, including Nyssa, found themselves getting misty eyed at the emotional moment current unfolding between them.

Something suddenly dawned on Laurel at that moment, and she pulled herself from the hug slightly and addressed Oliver once more.

"Oliver?", she called out to him and he turned to face her, slightly tense. "I can see that you really tried and did do all you could to save her", she said to him softly and with emotion. "And I just want to say thank you so much for that and it really means a lot to me. And while I still can't forgive you at this time for cheating with her, please consider your actions in trying to rescue her to be your first step towards making things right with me and my family."

Oliver nodded in response and with a bittersweet smile, silently accepting the olive branch she'd extended to him. He also exchanged a look with Quentin, and while there was still anger in the other man's eyes, they softened slightly while the detective gave the younger man a nod of gratitude, to which Oliver nodded back in acceptance. After which Sara and Quentin returned to their respective seats and everyone turned back to watch the screen as the recordings resumed.

**A little while later, Robert handed Oliver a bottle of water but Hackett protested that they were wasting supplies. Robert, however wanted for his son to survive, no matter what.**

**Robert apologized for not being the man Oliver had believed him to be and that he had failed his city, much to Oliver's confusion.**

Moira sucked in a deep breath upon hearing her late husband's confession to Oliver, wondering and dreading as to how much he'd relayed with him. If Oliver somehow knew about the…

She swallowed hard, wondering if she would need to take any preventive measures in order to protective her remaining family and depending upon whatever else Robert might've shared with their son.

Her daughter however, and especially, along with the Lances and Tommy, found themselves greatly confused however and wondering as to what he'd meant in regards to failing their city.

**The lifeboat seemed to drift on the sea for hours, maybe even days, as Oliver, Robert, and Hackett were clearly tired, with Oliver sleeping and leaning onto his father, who had his arm around Oliver. Robert apologized to Oliver, pleading for him to be strong, to survive and make it back home, while Oliver was still unconscious. Robert insisted for Oliver to make Starling City better and right Robert's wrongs. Oliver, however did not seem to pay much attention, due to exhaustion, starvation and thirst, wanting to rest as he closed his eyes.**

**Robert pushed Oliver gently away before he pulled a gun out of his jacket. Robert shot Hackett in the head as Hackett fell over, into the sea and Oliver woke up, startled, looking at his father in confusion.**

Thea gasped in horror and confusion, placing a hand over her mouth, not believing that her kind, loving father could kill a man in cold blood. Moira on her part paled, having a hard time believing this and wondering what caused him to feel he had to do that. She did remember that he'd killed before, but that had been an accident.

Tommy was also feeling shocked as he stared at the screen wide eyed, having a hard time wrapping his head around this stunning action taken by someone he considered to have been more of a father to him than his own father.

Similar emotions and feelings were also going through the minds of Laurel and Quentin, what they'd witnessed leaving them speechless. Sara however was not shocked like them because sometime after her original reunion with Oliver back on the island, he had shared with her about his father's sacrifice. And so she knew what had happened, and what was about to happen next.

And speaking of which, but none of the others knew however, besides Oliver and Sara themselves, was that the worst was yet to come.

**Robert told Oliver to survive before putting the gun to his temple, much to Oliver's horror and pulled the trigger, committing suicide.**

Moira gasped loudly while Thea almost screamed in shock and immediately buried her head into her mother's shoulder, sobbing and shaking. The former responded by wrapping her arms around her daughter and held her tightly, the two women sobbing together.

Laurel and Tommy were both shocked speechless, the former's hand on her own mouth, and tears flowing from her eyes while the latter on his part cried softly, memories flashing through his mind of all of the moments the senior Queen had been kind to him, giving him fatherly love and attention, and all of the fun times they'd shared when he'd accompanied him and Oliver to games and other stuff.

For Quentin, he was deeply saddened by what he'd witnessed and felt for the Queens, and notwithstanding his still simmering hate towards Oliver, he did not believe that the young man deserved to have witnessed that. Plus, and while he and Robert had not been that close, they had been friends of a sort and therefore he would miss the other man a lot.

In addition, he, along with Diggle, Lyla, and Rene, due to them being military veterans, were particularly familiar with the issue of suicide since they knew of the cases of fellow veterans who had taken their own lives because of issues such as PTSD. And while they knew it was not the same situation as Robert's, they still knew how devastating that choice can be and especially for the loved ones of suicide victims who have to live with that knowledge.

And so all of them, together, were united in grief and sympathy for the Queens, bowing their heads in silent support.

Roy on his part had not known his father at much as he would've wanted to growing up, but he'd remembered when the latter had died tragically and how terrible it felt for him as a young child. And so he was able to empathize with the Queen siblings, looking at them with a sad smile.

Oliver was tense and his body shook slightly as he watched the screen, it bringing back a flood of emotions as his mind flashed back to those final moments of his father's life and he was strolling to hold them in. Sara, seeing what was happening to her old flame, turned and wrapped her arms around him and held him close and Oliver leaned into her, calming down while feeling grateful for the comfort.

Regarding the loss of parents, Nyssa never knew her mother, Amina Rattko, since her father had separated them when she was a baby. But she had heard stories about her when she was a child and had desperately wished to know while more than once had wondered what her life would've been like if Amina had been in her life and so knew that Oliver had been blessed to have both parents in her life.

And because of that, she could understand how the loss of one of his parents could affect him deeply and could not help but feel terrible for him, especially as to him witnessing it.

Giving him a sad smile, she placed her hand upon his shoulder in support and he, while surprised by the gesture, nodded towards her in thanks. The memory then resumed.

**It all became too much to bear for Oliver as he was passing out again. When he came to, he dawn the island of Lian Yu.**

The screen then turned black as that memory finished playing, now waiting for the next set of memories. For a while, there was silence, and then they all heard Mia over the intercom in the room.

_"__For those of you who are struggling to understand Robert's actions on the lifeboat, especially regarding Hackett's death, I'd like to try and explain if I can"_, Mia began, and everyone in the room turned their attention to her words.

_"__You see, but as all of you saw, there was only enough supplies for one person and Robert, like any other parent, was going to put his son first. And while the morality of his actions are another matter entirely, and while I don't completely condone his killing of Hackett, he was doing what he felt was best for his son and especially in such a desperate situation. And it ultimately boils down to the question as to how far you would go for your kids. Would you go far as to give up not only your life but even your soul for them and especially when the situation is extremely dire and you see no other way out?"_

Almost everyone listening looked down as they took in Mia's words, finding themselves doing slot of soul searching and especially if they'd been in Robert's shoes. Of course, Moira and Quentin knew that they'd try and move heaven and earth for their children and the former especially knew more than anyone here as to how far she'd go and considering the current actions she was taking, as dark as they were and are the behest of another, to protect her daughter.

Rene also knew he'd do all he could for his little girl and shuddered to think of what limes he'd cross if were in such an extremely desperate situation that there seemed to be no other way out. And for Nyssa, she knew that her own father was nothing like Robert and would probably sacrifice her, his flesh and blood, if he felt that it was necessary for the greater good of the League and his own self interests. But she would've liked if she'd had a parent who'd go above and beyond to protect and provide for them, even if she would not necessarily want them to do as Robert had done.

Mia's voice was then heard over the intercom once more.

_"__Another thing I'd like to point out is that for all Robert knew, and for all any of us knew, but Hackett himself might've taken the same measures but by murdering him and Oliver. And maybe he was planning on doing so and Robert sensed it. In fact, all of you probably noticed that he was holding a sharp looking knife in his hand and who knows what he could've been contemplating._

_"__Perhaps Robert was conducting what he considered his own preemptive strike and in order to protect his son from a potential threat. And none of you have to agree with anything I'm saying. I just wanted you all to understand a bit better since I know that his actions may have come as a shock, and for some of you in particular."_

Upon hearing that, the audiences eyes widened, Oliver's especially, as they began to look back at what they'd watched and started to realize that Hackett had been carrying a knife on his side. And while it didn't necessarily have to mean anything, they did remember how he was quick to object regarding Robert putting his son first.

So could he have possibly been considering turning on the father and son duo in order to save himself? After all, you never know what anyone would do in a desperate situation and it especially depends upon what kind of person they are in their heart.

At that moment, Oliver suddenly wondered if his father may have very well saved his life. If that was the case, then it meant that the latter's sacrifice had far more weight than he had realized while making him far more determined to fulfill the mission his father had given him and do all he could to save his city.

Mia then spoke up once more, revealing something that would leave them all flabbergasted.

_"__For the record, there's something else all of you should know. What happened that terrible night was not an accident and was not fully because of the weather. The Gambit was sabotaged."_

At first, there was silence, after which was followed by the combined shout of "WHAT?!", from Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Quentin, Thea, and Tommy.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N So what did you think of the first chapter of this journey, and how I'm doing so far including the characters emotional responses to what they've viewed, Mia's explanation of Robert's actions, Laurel's first response towards her sister's and Oliver's betrayal, and everything else in general?**

**Have a great day.**


End file.
